Alasan
by NaruGankster
Summary: 'Naruto-kun, mungkin benar akan ada yang menggantikanmu di dalam Hidupku. Tapi, tidak satu 'pun yang akan bisa menggantikan posisimu di dalam Hatiku. Karena, kau yang memberiku alasan untuk melanjutkan Hidup ini.' Dadicated for NHDD #3 Mind to RnR?


kamar itu teras gelap, dan senyap. Kamar yang seharusnya terlihat mewah karena perabotan mahal yang didekorasi dengan baik, kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ditambah isak tangis sang pemilik kamar yang yang beberapa jam lalu terus menyebut nama seseorang. "Narutoo-kun … "

"Me … mereka, tidak percaya!" kata gadis itu di tengah tangisnya. "Da … dan Neji-nii. Di … dia menganggapku gila, Naruto-kun. Merekalah yang sebenarnya gila! Kau 'kan masih hidup! Ta … tapi mereka menganggapmu sudah mati …" Lanjut sang gadis .

"Benarkah menurutmu begitu, Hinata?"

**NaruGankster**

**© Masashi kishimoto**

**Alasan**

Suasana duka di Pemakaman itu masih begitu lekat, meski para rekan pelayat sudah meninggalkan salah satu makam, yang di nisannya terukir nama seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi gadis yan kini menunduk dalam di hadapan makam itu.

"Hinata … " Panggil seseorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang pada gadis itu.

"Nii-san … ini terlalu cepat! Aku tidak siap kehilangan, Naruto-kun." Ucap gadis yang dipangil Hinata itu.

Pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji yang berada di belakangnya mengerti, betapa hancurnya perasaan adiknya kini, yang ditinggal mati oleh calon suaminya dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Padahal, kurang dari dua minggu lagi mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan, tetapi kenyataan yang diambil Hinata adalah bahwa, Namikaze Naruto yaitu kekasihnya harus pergi sebelum saat hal yang sudah mereka rencanakan terjadi.

Neji menghela nafas, ada perasaan khawatir melihat adik pertamanya seperti ini, tapi di sisi lain ia berfikir untuk membiarkan dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di sini, agar dia bisa melepaskan semua kesedihannya. "Baiklah, Hinata ... aku akan menunggu di mobil, aku duluan." Ucap Neji, sebelum ia pergi dan membelai singkat puncak kepala Hinata yang dilapisi helaian indigo itu.

Kini di depan makam Naruto hanya ada Hinata, tanpa henti batu nisan itu ia usap dengan jari lentiknya. Air mata yang sebelumnya terus mengalir dari mata amethys khas klan Hyuuga itu sudah mengering, tapi Hinata masih belum berhenti bersedih. "Naruto-kun ... ku mohon jawab aku, ka ... tidak mungkin pergi 'kan? A ... apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada? D ... dan bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita? Ka ... kau sudah berjanji Naru ... " Gumamnya pada batu nisan itu terhenti, saat tiba-tiba ia melihat sepasang kaki yang berbalut celana panjang berwarna oranye.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk meyakinkan siapa sosok dari pemilik kaki itu. Seketika, mata bulannya yang sembab melebar, menyadari siapa sosok itu. "Na ... Naru ... to-kun ...?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, hangat sekali. Mata birunya yang begitu teduh menatap Hinata lembut. "Hinata ... " Sosok itu berkata dengan pelan.

Hinata 'pun berdiri, ia tidak perduli apa 'pun lagi, yang kini di pikirannya adalah, Naruto memang masih hidup. "Na ... Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, sambil langsung memeluk sosok berbalut T-shirt hitam polos itu. "Aku yakin, kau memang masih hidup." Lanjutnya diiringi air mata haru.

"Begitukah menurutmu, Hinata?" Tanya sosok yang diketahui adalah Naruto itu, pelan sekali.

"Naruto-kun, ayo ki ... kita temui Nii-san, di mobil! Dia harus tahu ini." Minta Hinata, dan langsung menarik lengan Naruto, untuk keluar area pemakaman.

"Hinata ... " Panggil Naruto di tengah perjalanannya dengan Hinata.

"Hmm?"

"Ke ... kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku masih hidup?"

Perlahan langkah Hinata memelan. Dari belakang, Naruto melihat Hinata menunduk sebentar dan kembali mendongak, kemudian ia menoleh dengan perlahan dan menatap mata birunya. "Karena ... aku mencitaimu. Ja ... jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, dan kembali melanjutkan larinya menuju gerbang area pemakaman.

"Tapi ... Hinata ..." Naruto memperhatikan gadis di depannya dengan khawatir sekaligus sedih. Ia tidak mau gadis yang dicintainya kecewa, ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

Akhirnya, saat ia berhasil keluar area pemakaman ia dengan cepat menemukan mobil sang kakak, dan memperlebar langkah kakinya. "Nii-san!" Seru Hinata, begitu ia sampai di depan pintu mobil kakaknya, sambil mengetuk pintu itu keras.

Dengan sedikit terkejut, Neji keluar dari mobilnya. "Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Neji bingung melihat tingkah aneh adiknya.

"Na ... Naruto- 'hosh' kun!" Balas Hinata dengan terenga-engah.

"A ... apa? Ada apa dengan, Naruto?" Tanyanya lagi semakin bingung.

"'hosh' Naruto-kun ... dia masih hidup!"

"A ... apa? Hinata, itu ... itu tidak mungkin!" Rasa bingung yang menyelimuti Neji, kini berubah menjadi rasa khawatir atas apa yang baru diucapkan adiknya.

"Benar, Nii-san! Sekarang, dia ada di sini! Iya 'kan, Naru ... " Setelah ia menoleh, kata-katanya 'pun terhenti. Di belakangnya sama sekali tidak menemukan siapa 'pun.

"Hinata, Ayo masuk mobil! Kita pulang, kau harus istirahat."

"Ti ... tidak, Nii-san! Kau pasti menganggap aku sudah gila 'kan? Ku mohon percayalah padaku Nii-san!"

"Tidak, Hinata. Naruto sudah tidak ada! Kau bahkan tadi melihat peti yang berisikan jasadnya dikubur 'kan?"

"Ta ... tapi, tadi dia ada di belakangku! Aku bahkan menggenggam tangannya, dan memeluk tubuhnya!"

"Hinata ... ku mohon, masuk ke mobil!" Neji terlalu sakit melihat adiknya seperti ini, dengan terpaksa, ia menarik tubuh adiknya untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Tapi, Nii-san! Bagaimana dengan, naruto-kun?" Hinata kembali menangis.

" ... " Neji Hanya diam, setelah ia dan Hinata berhasil masuk ke mobilnya.

"NARUTOO-KUNN ... " Mobil 'pun pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman, bersama dengan kerasnya isak tangis Hinata yang kembali pecah.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkan mereka?" Tanya Hinata, pada sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Hinata ... " Ucap sosok itu. "Aku mohon jangan seperti ini! Aku memang sudah mati ... mati." Lanjutnya, dengan berat ia ucapkan kata itu.

"Ka ... kau, ini! Lalu, jika Naruto-kun sudah mati, siapa yang berada di depanku? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata beruntun, perasaannya kini benar-benar sudah bercampur aduk, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarny telah terjadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk melihatmu terakhir kali. Tapi, kau malah bisa melihatku."

"Na ... Naru ... "

"Jadi aku mohon, Hinata ... jangan seperti ini, jangan terus terpaku pada masa lalu! Kau harus memikirkan kebahagiaanmu di masa depan." Jawab Naruto, berusaha meyakinkan gadis yang dicintainya untuk tetap bahagia, walau ia tidak berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, ja ... jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau 'kan tahu, a ... aku hanya akan bahagia bila bersamamu. A ... aku ... "

"Hinata, banyak orang di luar sana yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu, aku 'saat itu' salah satu di antarnya. Jangan seperti ini ya? Pasti, suatu hari nanti, kapan 'pun itu ... ada orang yang lebih baik untuk menggantikanku." Jelas Naruto, tanpa disadari mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam, sampai mata amethys'nya yang penuh air mata menyadari sesuatu. Sosok Naruto yang duduk di depannya mulai mengabur, entah benar atau tidak, ia melihat tubuh dari sosok itu tembus pandang, bahkan lemari yang berada di belakangnya 'pun terlihat dari perutnya. "Na ... Naruto-kun?"

"Ah ... waktuku, sudah habis. Nah, Hinata ... sekali lagi, banyak yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa diriku. Pikirkanlah orang lain yang menyayangi dan membutuhkan dirimu, seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, saat aku baru kehilangan orang tuaku. Kalau 'hidupmu tidak hanya satu' " Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Naruto perlahan menghilang seperti bersatu dengan udara. Hinata yang tidak siap, berusaha memeluk sosok itu, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk udara yang kosong. Tangan yang hendak menggapai, malah berbalik memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"NARUTOO-KUUN ... " Panggilnya dengan sedikit kencang, sambil mengeratkan tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya, ia kembali menangis.

'BLAM'

Tiba-tiba, Neji dengan segera masuk ke kamar sang adik. Dengan wajah cemas ia menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata ... Ada apa!? Aku mendengar kau berteriak tadi."

"Neji-nii ... Naru ... " Hinata menunda kata-katanya sebentar. Ia berpikir tentang ucapan Naruto tadi, kalau ia harus memikirkan orang lain yang juga menyayanginya, kalau hidupnya tidak hanya satu.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Katakanlah!"

"A ... aku, aku minta maaf, Neji-nii. Karena tadi aku bersikap kasar, padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto-kun ... sudah meninggal." Jelas, Hinata. Ya, ia harus melakukan apa yang baru ia katakan pada kakanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku mengerti, aku senang akhirnya kau sadar." Balas Neji, seraya memeluk tubuh rapuh adiknya.

Hinata menerima pelukan itu, setidaknya sekarang ia sudah menerima kenyataan. Di dalam pelukan sang kakak, ia kembali menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sulung Hyuuga itu. Kemudian, dalam hati Hinata berkata.

'Naruto-kun, mungkin benar akan ada yang menggantikanmu di dalam Hidupku. Tapi, tidak satu 'pun yang akan bisa menggantikan posisimu di dalam Hatiku. Karena, kau yang memberiku alasan untuk melanjutkan Hidup ini.'

* * *

**halo minnaa! aku balik dengan Fict baru untuk merayakan NaruHina Dark day #3, gak telat kan? gomen, kalau gak terasa darknya, ya, aku baru pertama kali buat fict bergenre sperti ini. **

**oh iya, kalian bisa panggil aku 'Ga'.. karena banyak yang panggil aku, Naru. dan itu terkesan cowok, banget. hehehe**

**terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca ya.**

**fict ini gak akan publish, tanpa bantuan temenku.. Rinda-chan, Arigatou! XD dia emang baik loh, ayo siapa yang mau berteman sama dia follow ya nda_rindaaa dia baik benget!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**salam cinta dari NaruGankster :***


End file.
